


Free Kurt: Burt Hummel - Sometimes Love Don't Feel Like it Should

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt Snaps out of Stepford Mode, Gen, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: "Free Kurt" week presented by Elle_Delajoie, to rewrite the episode 5:01 story so that Kurt gets rescued from Blaine's proposal.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: Free Kurt Challenge August 2020





	Free Kurt: Burt Hummel - Sometimes Love Don't Feel Like it Should

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2017, so it's not an official part of the story challenge and someone else may have chosen Burt as well, but this fits the theme so well that I decided to include it! 
> 
> There are some similarities to Mercedes' version of this, with my main character having an epiphany as the proposal is droning on and feeling prompted to stage a rescue of Kurt, but the POV is naturally quite different.

Burt stood at the base of the long double staircase, grinning at the festivities surrounding him. Show-choirs all over the place, confetti flying, everyone laughing and smiling and having a great time. It reminded him of the year he and Katy had gone to Mardi Gras for their anniversary, Kurt only just beginning to cause an obvious baby-bump in his mother’s belly.

He smiled up at Kurt, standing in the middle of that grand staircase, his boyfriend serenading him from a few steps below, ring box already poised. Katy would be so happy for him if she were here today.

Or … would she? Now that Burt was focusing beyond the chaos, he realized that Kurt did not actually look like he was having one of the best moments of his life.

Kurt had been smiling at first, eyes alight at the spectacle surrounding him, stopping here and there to greet some long-lost choir friend from Dalton or Haverbrook. He had looked like a kid at a carnival. But now, with Blaine standing there in that god-awful yellow suit (sometimes Burt wondered if he’d ever been tested for color blindness) and beaming as he sang a song about love and forever, Kurt looked like he was about to pass out.

This wasn’t just nerves. Burt had seen his kid, and it made his own stomach suddenly queasy to remember how young Kurt still was, through every stage of his life. He knew how Kurt looked when he was suppressing excitement, or choking back tears of joy, or overwhelmed by happiness.This was none of those things. Kurt’s was the face of someone trying not to panic as they were being forced toward the edge of a cliff. 

Burt’s eyes traveled up to where Rachel, Mercedes and Santana were standing with bright oblivious smiles on their faces, and he couldn’t shake the thought that they were the ones holding the spears to his son’s back so that Kurt would jump. Before, he had been thinking how nice it was that Kurt’s friends were here to share in his big moment, that in fact they must have helped guide the couple through whatever rough waters they’d been sailing during their 6 month breakup. But was that really the case?

Kurt had never wanted to talk about his reason for breaking up with Blaine last fall. He would only say that they had grown apart, and their priorities as a couple had changed. Certainly Blaine had made it sound as though Kurt had become too busy with his new life in New York, leaving him behind. Burt had been missing his son so much, sure he never called enough even though Kurt checked in practically every other day, that he had responded to those depressing words with his heart, instead of trusting the gut that told him Kurt would never just dump someone he loved. 

For a while, he had even assumed that Kurt fell prey to the charms of that older kid he’d described over the phone as handsome and sophisticated, or someone else like him, and cheated on his small town boyfriend. He couldn’t recall just off the top of his head whether Mr Handsome had come along before or after Kurt started college.

Burt could all but feel the ghost of his late wife slapping him upside the head for even considering that idea. Kurt was a born romantic, and as loyal as a faithful dog. He did not give up on people he cared about. Look how he’d stuck by Finn, even when he was still hurt over the blow-up of his first big crush and angry as hell about the blow-up they’d had in the Hummel basement. 

Look how many times he’d picked Rachel up and dusted her off after she’d tripped over her own ego. Hell, look how many times he’d forgiven his oblivious old man for saying and doing hurtful stuff. (Burt was ashamed to remember how insensitive he had been about most of the poor kid’s growing pains.) Kurt was a great kid, who had grown into a young man that Burt was completely proud to call his own. And after waiting so long to find even a hint of love, there was no way Kurt would have just casually tossed that aside.

Burt’s eyes narrowed, the conversation he and his son had shared in the car suddenly washing over him. He hadn’t paid much attention to it at the time. He was so buoyed up at the thought of Kurt getting his big, romantic, Disney-movie happily ever after, and reliving his own youthful romance in the back of his mind, that Burt had not really listened to what his son was saying.

Had Kurt really asked him if there was a way to avoid answering the big question? Yes, he had, and there had not been a trace of irony in it. Not a bit of joy or excitement in the thought of it either. Just that same sorrowful resignation that Burt could see on his face right now, like Kurt was about to go through with it because he felt honor-bound not to disappoint anyone. It was not the way that a person in love was supposed to look when the love of their life was about to pop the question. 

Was Kurt only doing this for Blaine’s sake? For his friends’ sake? For his father’s?

That last thought made Burt feel sick. Jesus. Kurt had asked him for a way out of this mess, and instead of giving him the support he needed, Burt had just laid a ton of what he now recognized as guilt on his son’s head by bringing up Kurt’s biggest weak spot, his mother and how happy his parents had been together. Burt had been projecting like crazy and he hadn’t even realized it until this very moment.

He hadn’t even told Kurt that he refused when Blaine came to him asking for Kurt’s hand, as if Kurt was some kind of blushing 19th century maiden. 

Burt’s eyes narrowed. Had the boys even agreed to be a couple again at that stage, or was it just a done-deal in Blaine’s mind, without any input from Kurt? Everything that had happened from the moment he took Blaine along to New York last Christmas seemed to have been designed around making Blaine happy. Not Kurt. And though he hadn’t voiced any protest, his son hadn’t looked too happy at that time either. He had been downright surly on the walk back from the ice skating pavilion, while Blaine had chattered happily throughout the remainder of the evening and into the next morning.

Had their relationship been like that all along? Kurt going along with things he didn’t want, just to keep from being alone? 

And now here he was, being pressured into doing something he clearly wasn’t sure was right. He had asked if there was another option than yes or no, and been ignored. He had been deeply hurt by something Blaine said or did, Burt now realized. Enough to abruptly break off a relationship he had once been idealistically sure was meant to last forever. Burt recalled now just how excited Kurt had been for that first planned visit, wanting to show Blaine the sites of New York and plan out their future together. And yet, somehow the visit had ended in the two of them breaking up. .

As Blaine finished his song and went into his speech, holding up the ring with an expectant smile on his face, Kurt tensed. His eyes were tearing up and he was trembling, but he still did not look at all joyous. This wasn’t even his idea of a perfect proposal, Burt knew. Kurt had talked his father’s ear off as a kid about his romantic ideals. He had always swooned over movies that had proposals full of candles, intimate whispering, and plenty of sweet nothings. Just two people all alone in the whole world for one shining perfect moment. 

This was the opposite of that. It was a performance designed to impress everyone except Kurt.

Burt was growing angry as he watched Kurt bend his lips into a smile, trying to act out the happiness he did not feel, readying himself to accept the proposal; not because it was right, but because he felt like he had no other choice. And once he said those words and put that ring on his finger, Burt knew in his heart that Kurt would bend over backwards to try and justify the decision. To convince himself that he had wanted to do it all along, and that it was right because he was making Blaine, and his friends, and his father happy, so it had to be the right thing to do. Even if deep down he was miserable, he would convince himself that he was fine with the decision, and that his fears had been silly. Just nerves or jitters, and that whatever troubles he and Blaine would experience in the future would be his own fault for having doubts.

And there would be troubles. Every relationship had them, but good couples weathered them by being open with each other, and mutually resolving their problems. Somehow, Burt had a hard time imagining Blaine accepting blame, or taking equal responsibility when things went wrong. Would Kurt just keep absorbing every slight and taking on every responsibility, tucking his feelings away from view until he finally burst? 

Burt suspected he would. That the issues would get worse, cutting deeper and bleeding longer. Especially since he was certain that whatever problem had broken them up in the first place had never been resolved. Not for Kurt anyway. Had anyone else been on his side, helping him or even just believing that his decision was justified? Burt guiltily acknowledged that he had not done so, and he had seen some of their supposedly mutual friends’ behavior with his own eyes. Everyone consoling Blaine, encouraging him, making him the object of their sympathy; assuring him that Kurt was just being stubborn or willful. That he would “come around” in time. Burt shifted uncomfortably at that thought. Why hadn’t he pushed for an explanation, instead of just assuming that he already knew what it was?

Surely Rachel and Santana knew how much Kurt had been hurt by his breakup, and the real reason behind it. They lived with him! When Kurt had lived at home, Burt had made it his business to butt in whenever his son got melancholy and secretive. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get him to open up, but it was always worth the effort. Once the wound had been opened and lanced by a little plain talk and simple perspective, Kurt’s pain would ease and he would bounce back. Did he not get that kind of basic support from his roommates? Did they not understand by now that Kurt responded best to honest, no frills conversation, even if he sometimes had to be cornered into having it?

They’d known him for four years. Claimed to be his best friends. Surely they had figured that out by now! After all, Finn had, and he, as much as Burt loved the kid, wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer. Burt felt guilty all over again that he had never thought to ask Finn what was going on when Kurt suddenly clammed up and stopped wanting to talk about Blaine. Kids talked to each other about stuff they were too embarrassed to say to the old folks. Finn probably knew a lot more than he’d said.

As the proposal speech finally drew to a close, Burt frowned deeper and looked around, realizing for the first time that his step-son wasn’t part of the huge surrounding crowd. Even if it meant cutting class, surely Finn would have wanted to be here for this. Although … he had cooled considerably towards Blaine after he and Kurt broke up. Was that the reason Blaine hadn’t arranged for Kurt’s brother to be at the big event? Did he know that Finn would have the guts to stand up and object to this, even if no one else did?

Most of these other kids looked like they’d won tickets to a free show. They were all but munching popcorn and passing the jujubes as they waited for Kurt’s answer. There was no help or support for him here.

As Kurt opened his mouth, Burt found his voice at last, “I object!” he yelled, the words ringing through the quiet room, and bringing gasps from all around.

Kurt’s head snapped up, and he blinked rapidly, like he had just been awakened from a dream. Blaine turned as well, looking annoyed. Kurt came down a step, his big blue eyes staring at his father with an unconsciously pleading expression as he said, “Dad?”

Burt pushed past the people in front of him and tromped up the steps, suddenly happy to be the only person in this room not dressed up in some kind of fancy outfit. He looked just as he always had, jeans, a plaid shirt, work boots, and a worn out baseball cap; just the way Kurt undoubtedly saw him in his mind’s eye whenever he thought about his dad, and all the things they had meant to each other over the years.

Ignoring Blaine’s spluttering demand to know what he was doing, Burt came up to share the wide step his son occupied, and reached out to put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “I know the objecting part usually gets called for at the wedding ceremony,” he said with a rueful smile, “but I figured I’d just get it out of the way now. You asked me what I thought about this, and I should’ve been straight with you, and told you that when Blaine came to ask me about proposing, I told him no. I think it’s too soon, and that you should be allowed to finish college and figure out what you want to do with your life before you think about forever with anyone. Because I know that when you do get married, you’ll go all in, and put everything you’ve got into making it work. I don’t think you should have that kind of pressure right now, in addition to work and school and everything else you got going on. A long distance relationship is tough, but I know you would have stayed faithful and done everything you could to make the distance work. I also know that doing those things wasn’t just up to you.”

He gave Blaine a probing stare that suddenly made the other boy flush and look anywhere but at him or Kurt. That reaction told Burt everything that Kurt had not. Everything that Burt himself had on some level suspected, but been unwilling to face. This little ass-wipe had broken his son’s heart by two timing him with some other boy.

Burt glanced over the watching crowd, not caring one bit for the look of frank enjoyment on some of their faces.

“This kind of circus makes it hard to say no, especially when you’re forced to be standing at center ring,” he continued, returning his attention to Kurt’s face. He smiled a little when he saw that his son’s lips were beginning to twitch up at the corners as his initial shock wore off. “But you need to do what feels right for you, Kurt. Not for me, not for them, not for the memory of your mother that I had no right to bring up the way I did. Katy would never have let things go this far in the first place. In fact, you probably would have talked to her about all this a long time ago.”

Kurt flushed and lowered his eyes. Slowly he nodded. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you,” he murmured. Evidently, Kurt had correctly interpreted the silent exchange between his father and his would-be fiancé, realizing that the big secret was finally out in the open. “Your heart was doing so much better, and I just didn’t know how to tell you. I thought I could figure things out on my own. I was going to find a way to tell you the next time I came home, but then you both showed up for Christmas, and you had cancer, and I just … I couldn’t be the cause of more stress.”

He dashed one turquoise jacket sleeve over his eyes, brushing away tears, and Burt couldn’t resist pulling his son close for a quick comforting hug. Letting him go, he kept his hands on Kurt’s padded brocade shoulders and lowered his voice so that it would no longer carry over the crowd. 

“I put a lot on your shoulders, didn’t I? More than I even realized. I pressured you into thinking this,” he gestured vaguely around them, “would make me happy, without even considering that maybe it wouldn’t make you happy. So son, I want you to be completely honest with me now. Forget about Blaine, forget about these people, forget about me for a minute. In fact, forget about that 17 year old kid who found someone on these steps after thinking he’d never have a chance at love. You’re nearly 20 now, and that’s still damned young for such a big step, but this is your future we’re talking about, Kurt; your life. It’s not just about him, or even the two of you. In a marriage, both people are supposed to be equal partners, but you don’t stop being an individual with your own wants and needs just because you’re part of a couple. I forgot that for a while, and I think you were being forced to forget it too. We might be talking about the next sixty to seventy years of your life here. You gotta do what’s right for yourself.”

Kurt snuffled and wiped his eyes. The smile he offered his dad was tremulous, but for the first time all day, it was real. The agony had finally faded from his eyes. He hugged Burt again, then stepped down one more step and closed his hand over Blaine’s, shutting the ring back into its velvet box. “I hope you find someone who makes you truly happy,” he said, voice gentle but carrying over the hushed crowd of spectators. “I’ll always cherish what we had back in high school, but I deserve to be happy too and I don’t think either of us can be if we stay together. I once told you that I’d never say goodbye to you, so I’ll just say good luck instead. I really do wish you the best in spite of everything.”

With a quick kiss to his cheek, Kurt straightened up and took a deep breath, threw his shoulders back and lifted his chin. Looking over the crowd, he said clearly, “Thank you all for coming, but there’s not going to be any engagement. In fact, I’m going home now.” Turning to look over his shoulder at his beaming father, he said, “Take me to the airport?”

“Happy to, son,” Burt said, descending and swinging an arm around his shoulders. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said quietly as they exited the still stunned-quiet halls of Dalton Academy. “I really appreciate what you did back there. It can’t have been easy for you. I know how much you loved Blaine.”

He shrugged. “Maybe not so much now that I have the whole picture. And it doesn’t matter anyway. You’re my kid and I’ll always love you more. Besides, that hair gel of his always makes my nose itch.”

Kurt laughed, the sound a little watery but genuine. “I know, right? Um, Dad? Now that I’m suddenly single again, I think it’s possible that we might have just lost two-thirds of my rent.”

Burt hadn’t even considered that the girls might not take Kurt’s side. Though considering their presence here today, he should have. “Oh. Well, the garage is doing great right now, and I still have the money I earned during my run as a politician. I can swing a couple months of New York rent. Assuming you need me to do it. Those girls are both kind of bratty, but they love you. And if that roommate arrangement goes south, you’ve got a lot to offer to someone new. An apartment bigger than my first house, a roommate who cooks good, cleans like a one-man maid service, and always leaves some hot water for the next guy. You’ll have roomies beating down your door.”

Beginning to look happy again, Kurt opened the car door and got inside. As Burt started up the engine, Kurt sighed, taking one last look at Dalton. “I feel like I just cut off the last piece of my childhood. Am I horrible to feel relieved right now? Shouldn’t I be heart-broken?”

Also looking over the imposing structure, Burt shook his head and put the car into drive, easing it along the long winding driveway that led off the grounds. “I think you already went through all that before today ever came. I’m kind of relieved myself. Mostly that I got my head on straight in time to stop you from making a big mistake. Kurt, why didn’t you ever tell me he cheated on you? I know I’d been sick and you were worried and all, but that’s a damn big problem to keep under your hat. I never would have let him near you last December if I’d known.”

Kurt looked at him in surprise. “I guess I just thought that if I was really an adult now, it was my problem to handle. And to be honest, I didn’t know how to bring it up. I still loved him and was hoping we could work things out over time.” He flushed, embarrassed. “I hate to say it, but if Blaine had seemed truly sorry, and accepted responsibility instead of making excuses and blaming me for being too busy to keep him from cheating, I probably wouldn’t have dumped him in the first place. I was just so scared that no one else could ever love me.”

“Of course someone will love you,” Burt said firmly, “and I’m not just saying that because I’m your dad. You’re a good person, Kurt, a good man who cares a lot about other people. I’ll bet you’ve already got guys falling in love with you at that school, and you don’t even know it. Didn’t mister handsome and sophisticated love you? Or did you mean it when you said Blaine was the only one who made you feel safe? Did that other guy hurt you?”

Apparently realizing that Burt was working himself up to a level of flame-thrower justice now that he’d got his blood up inside the school building, Kurt put a hand up. “No! Not at all. Dad, Adam was wonderful to me. Very sweet, and kind, and supportive. I don’t know … maybe he did love me. I didn’t give him a very good chance to find out. Adam didn’t make me feel unwanted in any way, I just … I think maybe I was too scared of the possibility he represented. Of feeling too much too fast.”

His cheeks got redder and Burt nodded. Kurt had thought he might be falling in love again, and it had freaked him out. He had run home to the safety of the familiar, a guy whose faults and failings he already knew how to deal with, rather than take a chance on someone who might be everything he’d ever dreamed of … or who might hurt him worse than before, and damage his wounded heart and fragile trust even more.

Burt sighed heavily, rubbing a callused hand over his jaw. “You can’t go through life too scared to put yourself out there and take a chance again. And I’m talking from experience here. It took me years to even try going on a date again after your mom died. If you hadn’t pushed me at Carole the way you did, I might still be sitting alone in our old house with nothing but memories to keep me company. You did that for me, and now I’m doing this for you. Go home, Kurt. Live your life the way it’s meant to be lived. Be brave, be open, take every chance that comes your way.” He shrugged. “I mean, don’t bungee-jump off a cliff or whatever, but when romance comes along, take it for a test drive, whether it’s with this Adam guy or somebody else. Y’know, it’s not against the rules to date around a little before you commit yourself. I may have made it sound like that before, but I didn’t mean to. Both your mom and I dated other people before we found each other, and you should too.”

Kurt looked shocked. “You did? I always thought you two were just love at first sight and happy ever after.”

He smiled. “Well, that much is true. But I didn’t meet Katy until I was in junior college, and we didn’t get married until five years later. Didn’t I ever tell you that?”

“I … maybe?” he said slowly. “I’m not sure. I mean, I guess I should have realized by the wedding date, but you always refer to your courting days as ‘when we were kids’. I know it was a New Year’s Eve party, but I guess I just assumed you’d met earlier in your lives.”

Burt nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. Especially since I had a hard time talking about her for a long time after she passed. But no. We’d seen each other around of course, but she thought I was kind of an ass in those days.” He laughed. “She was right about that. Lucky for me, she gave me another shot once I’d grown up a little and settled down to start working full time at Helman’s Tires. We were twenty-five when we got married, and you came along a little more than a year later.”

Kurt’s smile was slightly self-deprecating. “Guess I should have done the math. It’s not like I didn’t know you turned 47 on your last birthday.”

Chuckling, Burt reached over and gave his shoulder a friendly shake. “And here I was hoping I could get away with being 40 forever. Anyhow, I’m sorry for getting so caught up in all that crap, and even sorrier that I didn’t listen to you. I meant what I said back there. You should finish school and get a foothold in on your future before you hitch yourself to some other guy for the rest of your life. And if that guy’s not willing to wait until you’re ready, and be faithful to you while he does it, then you kick his ass to the curb and move on. I never once considered fooling around on your mom, or on Carole, and I don’t believe they ever would have cheated either. I mean, nobody’s relationship is all smiles and sunshine. You have stubborn moments, stupid fights, occasional tears. Sometimes you just want to throw in the towel, but if it’s real, then you talk it out and you listen to each other. You both care about each other enough not to cross the big lines. You gotta feel that the other person is worth all the hard stuff, or you’ll just end up lonely and miserable, even if you stick it out forever. Real love is all about trust and respect, and it has to go both ways. That wasn’t you and Blaine, was it?”

Kurt shook his head, blinking hard as his eyes teared up again. “Not for a long time. Maybe not ever. At least not outside of my own imagination. That’s why it’s so hard to trust my heart now. I believed in him, Dad. I loved him with all my heart, and then he betrayed me so easily and made me feel like it was my fault that he wasn’t faithful. What if I’m just not capable of seeing the real person? I messed up with Finn. I completely misread Blaine. When I was dating Adam he seemed really great, but what if I only thought he was a wonderful guy because I wanted him to be one?”

“That’s a toughie, but maybe you need to give yourself a little time on your own until you’re sure you can trust yourself again,” Burt said. “There’s no rule that says you have to be part of a couple at all times. I don’t know where the relationship with this guy stands, but he’s got a couple of months before graduating, right? So why not tell him how you’ve been feeling. Maybe suggest backing off to casual non-exclusive dating again. Give yourself a chance to really see this guy, flaws and all, before you decide if he’s worth the risk. Or maybe you both discover that you’re better off as good friends. Nothing wrong with that either. Date some other guys for a while. Go to mixers, if they still have those kinds of things at college. Start up a band, or a show choir, or . . . hell a book club if that’s what you want. Whatever. Just make some new friends who treat you well, and can maybe give you an honest second opinion on the guys you date. Basically, take a page out of your brother’s book and give yourself a chance to really enjoy the college experience before you move on to being a full time adult.”

Kurt was smiling again. “Are you really encouraging me to go have a guys-gone-wild phase?”

Burt laughed, confident that a son who thought using flash photography in a restricted zone was ultra daring would never go too nuts. “Why not? Give yourself a crazy hair-do, wear white after Labor Day, put an earring in some weird part of your body.” He held up a warning finger, “But if and when this rebel phase extends to sex, you gotta promise me that you’ll always wear protection, and make sure he does too. You gotta be safe!”

“Dad!” he protested. Burt raised an eyebrow, not willing to let this one go without a verbal guarantee. Kurt squirmed a little against his seat-belt, then said, “I will, I promise.”

“Good. And if any guy ever cheats on you again, I want you to tell me. And not six months after the fact, either.” Kurt nodded meekly, smiling when his father muttered, “And if I ever catch Blaine dropping by the house again, I got a brand new pair of hedge clippers that’ll take care of that little problem.”

Reaching over, Kurt squeezed his hand. “I love you, Dad. Thank you for today.”

“Love you too, kiddo. And I’m proud of you.” He took a breath, allowing the charged emotion of the last few minutes to ease between them as he said, “How about a little road music?”

Kurt nodded and switched on the radio. He rolled his eyes in reflex when John Mellencamp came blasting out of the speakers, but after a moment of staring out the window, he found himself singing along to the familiar tune. _“Don’t have to be so exciting. I’m just trying to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah. You always look so inviting.”_

Giving his son’s leg a squeeze, Burt chimed in, _“You ain’t as green as you are young.”_

They smiled at each other as Burt continued singing the rest of the stanza, then Kurt jumped back in and they loudly belted the chorus together, _“Hurts so good! Come on baby, make it hurt so good! Sometimes love don’t feel like it should! You make it, hurt so good!”_

Mile after mile, song after song, the Hummels made their way to the airport where they shared a last, long heartfelt hug. As Kurt collected his luggage and walked inside with a final wave of his hand, Burt smiled. Unlike the first time Kurt had gone through those gates, this time Burt was absolutely sure that he would not be coming back again for more than a quick visit.

And hell, maybe he shouldn’t have to. The family could always take a trip to the Big Apple next time. He owed Kurt a do-over on that one anyway.

Whistling happily, Burt started up the engine and headed back home. He had a hell of a story to share with Carole and Finn.

_And maybe I'll sharpen up those hedge clippers. Just in case._

THE END


End file.
